


Exceptionally Exhausted

by Gwendels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Relationship Tags Are Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendels/pseuds/Gwendels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is new to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The beginning...

Stiles walks up to his new house with a frown on his face. He didn't want to come here. He liked his old house, near his old school, with his old friends. But things happen and he knew his dad needed to leave. The old house had too many bad memories. The whole city did, really. And this house was bigger, and it was in a better neighborhood. His dad's job was better and the school had a better collective GPA. He'd survive here. 

Luckily school hadn't started yet so he wouldn't have to make anything up. Which also meant he had the day to explore the town and see if there was anything worth seeing. His dad was at work currently, so there was no one to stop him from taking his baby blue jeep and driving into town. He passed a lot of mom and pop stores until something caught his eye. A comic book store. He lost most of his magazines when, well, he wasn't going to think about that. 

He walks into the store and just takes it all in. He's about to head over to the first crate of comics when someone runs into him. The boy has shaggy brown hair and puppy dog eyes. He looks guilty and opens his mouth before Stiles cuts him off. 

"Hey, don't worry about it man. We didn't see each other," Stiles promises.

"Thanks," the boy replies. "I haven't seen you here before, first time in the store?"

"I guess, but it's also my first time in the town so..." 

"Oh, you're the one who moved into Mr. Marcus's house? You live like a block away from me."

"I'm Stiles, by the way. Stiles Stilinski."

"I'm Scott McCall," Scott sticks out his hand. "It's very nice to meet you." 

Stiles shakes his hand. They browse through comics together, and Stiles soon realizes they have a lot of interests in common. The day ends with Stiles and Scott exchanging numbers, promising to meet up before the first day of school and compare schedules. 

When Stiles gets home, he is surprised to see his dad's cruiser in the driveway. He must have gotten off early since he was home before 6. The minute Stiles gets inside, he heads to the kitchen to start dinner. He makes dinner every night he can because he does want his dad to start eating bad again. 

Once dinner was ready and the table was set, Stiles called his father to come eat. John Stilinski wasn't a very large man, but he was a very intimidating one. He carried a gun and a badge, and he made sure everyone knew that he knew how to make a murder look like an accident. Stiles has never brought anyone home to meet him, and he's afraid of when he will have to. 

"So son, how was your first day in the new house?" John asks after all the food has been served and Stiles has sat down.

"It was good, I guess. I met a guy at the comic book store," Stiles replied. When his father gave him a surprised look, Stiles backtracked. "I made a friend, Dad, a friend."

"Well good for you, does he go to Beacon Hills High as well?" 

"Yeah, we made plans to meet up before school on Monday." 

"Speaking of school, how are you feeling?"

"I wish it wasn't for junior year, but like I obviously couldn't go back to my old school," Stiles mutters out. "It won't be so bad, since I have a friend going in."

"Yeah that's good, and as for being a junior, this is the year you make your real friends anyway," John reassures his son, before digging into his grilled chicken. 

They eat the rest of the meal with Stiles telling John about how cool the comic book store is or how awesome Scott is. John grunts at the right times, and Stiles knows it's just to keep up the illusion that he is listening. Once the meal is finished, Stiles clears the table and starts on the dishes while his dad goes into his office and starts to unpack. 

{Scott} Hey man, what was that thing you were telling me about earlier?  
{Stiles} The effects of cocaine on your libido?  
{Scott} What?!?! No man, smthin about wolves  
{Stiles} Oh that a mom wolf has to massage the baby wolf's tummy so it can pee?  
{Scott} Yeah that, thanks  
{Stiles} Anytime man

Stiles goes to sleep, hoping school won't be so bad this time. Hoping he won't mess everything up again. 

\------------------------- 

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Stiles jerks awake, his alarm clock blaring. He rolls out of bed and stumbles to the shower. He promised Scott to be there early, so that means he has to get up early and why did he agree to this again?

He pulls on his nicest pair of jeans, his favorite grey t-shirt and a red jacket. He tries to run his fingers through his hair but eventually gave up. Stiles never knows how to style it correctly. He wasn't used to having long hair, this is the first time in years it hasn't been buzzed. 

Once he finally gets to school, he spends ten minutes trying to remember where he was told to park. The teacher said the middle lot, but his dad said the right lot, so he just parked in the middle of the right lot and calls it good. He walked into the front office and got all the things necessary to start his year, including his schedule. All the other students knew their schedules mid-July but Stiles didn't even know he was moving then. 

He finds Scott near the front door, he was talking to two girls and a guy. When he walks up, Scott beams at him. 

"Stiles, I was just telling everyone about you," Scott exclaimed. "This is Stiles, everybody. The kid I was telling you all about." 

"Hi I'm Isaac," a curly haired kid introduced. "And that's Allison and Lydia." 

Issac had pointed to a brunette with long flowing hair and a strawberry blonde with 6 inch high heels. 

"You're the kid who knew that weird thing about wolves, right?" Allison asked, hooking her arm around Scott. She must be the girlfriend Scott was droning on about.

Stiles nods and then hands Scott his schedule. Scott reads it over, his face getting more and more incredulous. 

"You're in harder classes than Lydia," Scott admired. "We have no classes together, you're way too smart."

Lydia grabs the schedule and reads it over. She looks impressed. 

"How did you get into Calc 1 as a junior?" Lydia asked, handing Stiles's schedule back.

"I took Pre-Calc this summer at my old school. I was trying to graduate early." 

"Was?" Allison asked. 

Thankfully, before Stiles could answer, the bell rang. Lydia grabbed his arm, presumably taking him to his first class. It's nice having friends, or acquaintances right now, it made him feel a lot less nervous.

"This is your first class, Harris is a dick so try not to draw attention to yourself. Good luck." The strawberry blonde flounced away and Stiles took a deep breath before walking into the room. 

Most of the seats were taken, the only ones open was one in the very middle front or the three that surrounded the boy in the corner. He decided to try his luck with the boy, then in the front of a classroom with a dick as a teacher. 

"Are uh, these seats taken?" Stiles mutters out. When he does, the whole class laughs. The boy, more like man boy, shrinks a bit in his seat but shakes his head. Stiles takes the one directly next to him, which makes the class laugh again. Stiles doesn't get it. Before Stiles can introduce himself, a man who is presumably Mr. Harris, starts talking. 

As Mr. Harris talks about the syllabus, Stiles studies the man boy next to him out of the corner of his eye. He takes in his black hair, stubble, leather jacket, and ripped dark wash jeans. He's gorgeous, a total bad boy type. Stiles can't understand why the guy isn't the most popular person in the entire school. He's so busy staring that he doesn't realize Mr. Harris is speaking to him. 

"Mr. Stilinski, for the tenth time, will you please stand and introduce yourself to the class." Mr. Harris sounds exasperated. So much for staying on his good side. 

"Uh yeah, sure," Stiles starts. "Hi I'm Stiles Stilinski, I'm 16, I moved here on Saturday. I'm from Springfield, Illonis, and I live with my dad."

"Thank you Stiles." Harris says before moving on to explain how the year is going to go. 

Stiles glances back at the boy next time, only this time he is looking back. Stiles smiles and the boy turns back to his hands. And that's that.

Once the bell rings, the boy darts out of the classroom, not leaving Stiles any chance to introduce himself. 

Stiles heads to his next class, which is Calc 1, and is surprised to see the same boy there. Again, all the seats are empty that surround him, and again Stiles sits right next to him. The class looks shocked and amused and the boy doesn't look up. 

"I'm Stiles."

"Yeah I know." The boy growls, like seriously growls. 

"What's yours?" Stiles tries again to make conversation. 

"Derek." 

And from the look on Derek's face, that was the end of the conversation.


	2. As of now...

Derek makes sure ignore Stiles for the rest of class. Stiles watches Derek anyway, almost like he was unable to look away. Derek is stunning. His dark hair is styled up in a way Stiles could into dream of. He has a best up leather jacket on over what looks to be a Black Sabbath shirt. His jeans are fitted, but not skinny jeans. But the most interesting thing about Derek is how he holds himself. Someone that obviously attractive usually sits with arrogance, but Derek is ridiculously relaxed. Stiles thought someone who was so obviously excluded would be more scared. But Derek is the epitome of control and power. Maybe Stiles is reading Derek wrong, maybe everyone is scared of him. 

After Calc 1, Derek isn't in anymore of Stiles's morning classes. Stiles pretends to not be sad about that. It makes sitting in class a lot harder. He has nothing to focus his attention. He is quickly drawn to doodling in the margins of his syllabus, when he realizes that he is drawing Derek. Well him and Derek. It's actually pretty good, and before he could admire it anymore it was time for lunch.

Stiles walks into lunch with a feeling a dread. He forgot to ask Scott what his lunch schedule is. Stiles does not want to put up with the awkward sitting thing that always seems to happen in movies. Luckily Scott waves him over to a table full of ridiculously gorgeous people. When Stiles gets over to the table, a guy who looks photoshopped and Scott scoot over to make room.

"Stiles this is the whole group," Scott says gesturing to the table. "Guys introduce yourselves. 

The photoshopped guy turns out to be named Jackson, a guy with a quiff and an unnerving smile says he is Theo, and the most adorably hot guy sticks out his hand and introduces himself as Danny. Lydia, Allison, and Isaac just say hi. 

Lunch is full of conversation about people he doesn't know and games he didn't go to. Eventually Stiles lets his mind wander and his eyes go with it. He scans the crowded cafeteria, every table seems to be bursting at the seams. Stiles realizes there is one table that's almost completely empty. There is only one person sitting there, and after a couple seconds of staring Stiles realizes it's Derek. Derek is still sitting with the same confidence that he was in Calc 1. 

"Hey what's up with Derek, why is he not popular?" Stiles asks when there is a break in the conversation.

"By choice mostly," Theo answers. "After his family was killed in a fire started by his girlfriend at the time, he stopped talking. That was when we were all freshmen. As far as I know, he hasn't said a word since."

"That was a bit callous, don't you think Theo?" Allison scolded. "Derek doesn't sit with us anymore because his girlfriend was my older sister. She would be a sophomore in college right now."

"Yeah if Derek's uncle hadn't killed her, and then himself." 

"Theo!"

"Wait, so you guys are telling me this guy suffered a terrible tragedy, and no one thought to stick around?" Stiles asked incredulously.

The whole table seemed to shift uncomfortably. Before Stiles could keep asking questions, Derek stormed out. Stiles was about to go and follow him, when the bell rang. 

As Stiles walks to class, he thinks about how gruff Derek's voice sounded when he had answered Stiles. The fact that it might have been the first time Derek had spoken to someone in two years makes something stir in Stiles's chest. The day goes on with nothing eventful happening. 

Stiles drives home from school with a heavy backpack in his passenger seat. As he tries to remember if it's left or right on Apple Avenue, Stiles notices Derek walking home. He has half a mind to go offer Derek a ride, but then he thinks it's a nice day and there is no way Stiles could find his way home from Derek's house.

The next day, Stiles makes sure that Derek is sitting down before he enters the classroom. Again he places himself right next to the boy, and again Derek ignores his presence. Stiles wants to ask Derek what made him talk to Stiles yesterday, what made him stop talking in the first place. Stiles most of all wants to know if Derek is alright. 

Stiles is so deep in thought that, again, he doesn't notice that Mr. Harris is talking to him. 

"Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Harris clips. "Who do you want to be partners with?"

"Uh, Derek," Stiles stutters out.

"You want to be with Mr. Hale for you oral presentation?" Mr. Harris questions and the whole class chuckles. 

"Yes," Stiles bites out, angry. "I would love to work with Derek, if Derek wants to work with me." 

"Mr. Hale? Is that alright with you?" Mr. Harris asks. When Derek nods, Mr. Harris continues to pick random students to choose their partners. After he goes through all the class, he tells everyone to go off and discuss their assigned project. 

"Okay, Mr. Harris said it just had to be a current science discovery. I was thinking that head transfer thing," Stiles starts, turning to Derek. 

Derek shakes his head, and pulls out a laptop. Stiles watches as he types on the computer. His fingers moving over the keys faster than Stiles has ever seen. Derek eventually turns his computer so he can show Stiles what he wants to do the project over. Stiles reads "Why We Have Nightmares". 

"That is an awesome idea," Stiles says and Derek half smiles. 

"I talked to you, because you asked me something," Derek whispers.

Stiles almost falls out of his chair in surprise at the sudden noise from his silent partner. 

"I know you were wondering. I can see it in your face, and I know Theo told you about what happened to me." 

"I didn't mean to intrude. I was just really confused why you weren't super popular."

Derek doesn't say anything after that. Stiles counts it as a win. He pretended to not notice how gravelly Derek's voice sounded, how raw it sounded from the disuse. He tries to hold back an ear splitting grin about that fact that Derek had talked to him again. The bell rings before they get any real work done, but Derek hands Stiles a piece of paper with his number on it. Stiles doesn't really know how to respond to that. 

Calc 1 is silent, though Stiles still sits by Derek. The class doesn't seem so shocked this time, maybe they have accepted that Stiles is going to be Derek's friend. Hopefully Derek has accepted that Stiles is going to be Derek's friend.

Class ends and all the classes after that seem to drag. Lydia and Theo talk to him during his gym period. Stiles is not the most coordinated person on the planet, and it's painfully obvious. Theo has no qualms about pointing out every time Stiles does something wrong. Eventually Lydia tells Theo to stop and play nice. 

Stiles arrives to lunch late because he was asked to stay behind by his government teacher to talk about the things he should know that everyone else learned last year. Stiles knew everything, including what they were supposed to learn in class this year. His teacher said she was going to talk to the guidance counsler about him being moved up to sociology instead. 

He walks into the crowded lunch room and makes a decision that might be the stupidest thing he has ever done. He waves to Scott and the crew and then sits by Derek at lunch. The boy looks startled to say the least. Stiles smiles at him and then unpacks his lunch like he always sits with Derek. The lunch room seems to be holding its breath, but then Derek does something unexpected. He offers Stiles some of his french fries and goes back to reading. 

{Scott} What the hell dude???  
{Stiles} What? Derek and I are friends  
{Scott} Derek doesn't have friends  
{Stiles} He does now. 

Stiles turns off his phone and pulls out his own book. He is not going to let this boy be left alone after a tragedy. Stiles may be two years late, but better late than never right?


End file.
